5sosfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ashton Irwin
Présentation thumb|330px Ashton Irwin, de son nom complet Ashton Fletcher Irwin est né le 7 juillet 1994 (Cancer) à Hornsby. Il a un frère, Harry (9 février 2004) et une soeur, Lauren (26 mai 2001). Sa mère se nomme Anne-Marie. Il est moitié Australien, moitié Américain et a dit avoir des origines Irlandaises. Avant le groupe Ashton a étudié à Richmond High School et en est diplômé. Il ne connaisait pas encore les autres garçons de la bande. Ashton était dans un autre groupe qui s'appellait Swallow the Goldfish (Avaler le poisson rouge). Il aurait fait X Factor Australie en 2010. Les débuts du groupe jusqu'à maintenant Ashton a rejoint le groupe le 3 décembre 2011, date à laquelle les 5 Seconds Of Summer étaient officiellement au grand complet, jouant leur premier concert devant une douzaine de personnes à l'Annandale Hôtel à Sydney (Australie). C'est le batteur du groupe mais il fait aussi les choeurs ainsi que quelques solos. Lors de sa rencontre avec les garçons, ceux-ci ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup et ils ont faillit ne pas l'accepter dans le groupe car Ashton n'aimait pas jouer à Fifa et était habillé bizarrement ... Après avoir posté des vidéos de reprises sur YouTube (comme Teenage Dirtbag), le groupe australien poste le clip de leur première chanson officielle, Gotta Get Out. C'est cette vidéo qui leur permettra de se faire connaître, puisque Louis Tomlinson des One Direction, suite au visionnage du clip et à l'accord unanime des autres membres du boys band anglais, demande aux 5sos de faire leur première partie durant deux de leurs tournées mondiales. Suite aux concerts en compagnie des 1D puis à la sortie de leur hit mondial She Looks So Perfect et de leur tout premier album en 2014 intitulé 5 Seconds Of Summer, le groupe acquiert une importante notoriété et conquis le monde en peu de temps. Leur première tournée mondiale, nommée Rock Out With Your Socks Out se déroule en 2015. Leur second album intitulé Sounds Good Feels Good sort en octobre de la même année. Un mois plus tard, leur DVD officiel How did we end up here ? est mis en vente. Enfin leur deuxième tournée mondiale Sounds Live Feels Live commencée en février de cette année suit son cours et se terminera fin 2016. Anecdotes *Si Ashton pouvait collaborer avec ses chanteurs préférés, ça serait avec Alex Gaskarth de All Time Low et Rita Ora. *Il pourrait sortir avec une fan. *Une fille a tweeté Ashton en lui demandant s'il portait des crocs. Il a répondu "coupable". *Son Disney préféré est Hercule. *Avec les autres membres du groupe, ils sont tellement accros aux jeans ultra slims noirs qu'ils vont jusqu'à en prendre aux rayons femme dans les magasins … *Son premier baiser était à 16 ans. *Son film préféré est "À la poursuite du bonheur". *Ashton aimerait faire un énorme concert et reverser l'argent à une association. *Il a peur des aiguilles, de l'obscurité et de se casser les poignets. *Ashton a en fait de très grandes mains. *Quelques semaines avant d'enregistrer leur EP, Ashton pensait toujours qu'EP voulait dire "épisode". *Son émission préférée est Family Guy. *Les garçons disent qu'Ashton pue des pieds mais il se défend en disant que ça n'était pas le cas avant que quelqu'un lui renverse une bière sur les pieds. *Il a une drôle d'obsession avec Karl Stefonovic. *Ashton aime bien jouer de la batterie sur des meubles Ikea. *Son souvenir d'enfance préféré reste celui de sa première performance devant un public. *Son chanteur préféré est James Morrison. *Il aimait beaucoup la matière "Arts visuels" à l'école. *Ashton se dit bon sur des patins à glace. *Il aime la bière et les milkshakes à la banane. *Les garçons ont tous confirmé qu'Ashton était le meilleur pour écouter les gens. *Ashton a une fois oublié ses clés et a dû rentrer chez lui en escaladant par la fenêtre de ses toilettes. *C'est lui qui ronfle le plus fort selon les garçons. *Quand on lui a demandé son avis sur les carillons, il a répondu qu'il aimait leur façon de carillonner. *Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans Luke, Calum et Michael, qu'il considère comme ses propres frères. *Ashton ne faisait plus de maths en Terminale. *D'ailleurs l'un de ses professeurs de maths fut Liz Hemmings, la mère de Luke alors qu'Ashton ne connaissait pas encore ce dernier. *Il aime aussi bien l'été que l'hiver. *Son chiffre porte-bonheur est le 18. *Le batteur apprécie Reece Mastin. *Il faisait des compétitions nationales de natation. *Ashton a déjà perdu son permis de conduire. *Il préfère les pâtes au poulet plutôt qu'au boeuf. *Sa marque de chaussures préférée est Vans. *Son parfum d'Ice Tea préféré est pêche. *Ashton a peur du noir. *Il n'aime pas les olives mais son plat préféré, c'est les spaghettis. *Son nom de dragon est Balthasaur. *Ashton adore Coldplay, Imagine Dragons, Green Day, Jet, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Ramones, AC/DC et Blink-182.thumb|330px *Il s'est déjà cassé le bras et le poignet. *Ashton adore les blagues sur les blondes. *Sa couleur préférée est le rouge. *Le batteur des 5sos aimerait bien se retrouver coincé dans un ascenseur avec Koshi de Sunrise. *C'est un chrétien pratiquant. *Il est dit qu'Ashton est le plus sensible du groupe. *C'est aussi le plus âgé des 5sos. *Ashton a reçu son premier set de batterie à 8 ans. *Il pense qu'il est le membre le plus embarassant du groupe. *La chanson qu'il préfère jouer est 18. *Le batteur renifle tout le temps. *Ashton aimerait acheter une tortue pour qu'elle soit la mascotte du groupe. *Il a l'habitude de faire de la corde à sauter pour " garder la ligne ". *Sa chanson préférée d'All Time Low est Lost in Stereo. *Sa chanson préférée en ce moment est Singing with the King de Go Radio. *Il deteste Right Here de Justin Bieber. *Ashton a des lunettes, quand il ne les porte pas, il ne voit quasi-rien ( mais il met des lentilles de contact ). *Si l'australien n'était pas musicien, il aurait aimé être prof de musique. *Ashton prendrait Calum avec lui s'il devait se retrouver perdu sur une île déserte. *Son ex s'appelle Bryana Holly, leur relation a duré un peu plus d'un an, environ. *Ashton peut aussi jouer du saxophone, du piano et de la guitare. *Ses parents ont divorcé et malheureusement, son père a quitté le domicile familial lorsque Ashton avait deux ans. *Sa glace préférée est celle avec des pépites de chocolat. *A chaque fois qu'il remarque des cicatrices sur les poignets des fans, il dessine des papillons au marqueur, dessus. *Plus jeune, il était suicidaire et se mutilait, mais il a cessé toute auto-blessure après avoir rejoint les 5sos, grâce auxquels il a pu retrouver confiance en lui tout comme sa joie de vivre. *Ashton plaisante souvent en disant qu'il peut se faire pousser une moustache en deux secondes chrono. *Avant Ashton travaillait comme vendeur de jeux vidéos, puis dans un KFC. *Il a un poster des 1D dans sa chambre. *Son ancien username Twitter était ashtonirwin5sos. *Son chien s'appelle Indie. *Pendant un temps, il voulait se faire tatouer le logo de Nike sur la cheville. *Il possède deux tatouages, un sur chaque poignet : sur le droit le plus ancien n'est autre que le symbole du groupe et le plus récent sur le gauche est un cœur noir, en référence à leur chanson Jet Black Heart (Cœur Noir de Jais). *Si Ashton était une fille, il ferait du shopping toute la journée parce qu'en tant que mec, il a l'impression que ça ne le passionne pas. *Selon lui, ses SMS ressemblent à des SMS de gamines de 10 ans. *Ashton aime son café et son thé mélangé avec du sucre et du lait. *Il déteste les canards. *Ce qu'il préfére manger, c'est les ananas, les pommes et les pizzas ! *Un soir lorsqu'il était en boîte de nuit avec les autres 5sos et qu'ils avaient tous un peu trop bu (Calum était carrément déguisé en licorne), Ashton s'est exclamé : " Je m'appelle Olaf, ma carotte est grosse et je sais que tu aimes ça ". *Son celebrity crush est John Mayer et il avoue qu'il deviendra gay pour lui, sans problème. *Ashton a un surnom que seul sa famille utilise. *Le batteur australien a un celebrity crush sur Hayley Williams (Paramore) et Jade Thirlwall (Little Mix). * Il mesure 1m83, c'est le plus petit membre des 5sos malgré sa grande taille. * Ashton adore mettre des bandanas. * Il a un rire de fille, qui est d'ailleurs communicatif * Ashton est allergique aux poils de chats (Kitten Adventure), pourtant on peut le voir porter un matou dans ses bras dans le clip Don't Stop. * Son membre préféré du boys band One Direction est Niall Horan. * Sa passion pour la batterie lui a été transmise par son beau-père Warwic, qui est lui-même batteur. Liens *Twitter *Instagram YouTube de: Ashton Irwin en:Ashton Irwin